To stabilize fractured bones (including so-called long bones such as femurs, tibias, fibulas, humeri, radii, ulnas, metacarpals, metatarsals, and phalanges), users have employed intramedullary rods or nails to provide structural reinforcement to the bone. Such devices may be anchored, for instance in the medullary canal of the bone, by way of screws inserted through the bone (in a direction transverse to the major axis of the nail) so as to engage with locking holes in the nail.
Some bones, however, have a natural curvature, and intramedullary devices inserted into the medullary canal can deflect so as to conform to this curvature. Accordingly compensation for the curvature of the bone allows for accurate placement of the fixation screws when the screws are aimed and then inserted through the skin and bone to engage with the locking holes of the intramedullary device.